Are They Close?
by LunaHiw
Summary: As The Demolision Boys are staying at a hotel during one of their trips to train, something unexpected -however not unusual - happens to Tala. See how Bryan deals with it.


This is a story with Bryan and Tala that I came up with long ago when my friend said something about Tala. ^^

* * *

Damn! Damn! Damn that bastard! Damn! Damn that ass-hole Boris! He would make sure he would pay! Pay for what he had done to him! To all of them! To Tala..!

A cry of pain pulled Bryan out of his threatening thoughts and he turned towards the red-haired male beside him in the bed in the hotel-room. They were alone – the others were sleeping in pairs in different rooms – and Bryan regretted it. There were loads of people using the free wireless internet that the hotel offered and right about then they would all find themselves without it. Why? Well, of the simple reason that Tala's computer-brain stole it. Hence the absence of internet connection. And hence the cries of pain from the only person who actually had any.

Once again Bryan was pulled from his thoughts, but this time however, it was by a punch straight in the face. Once again he turned towards his best friend with his face heating, not solely from the punch. This time, however he was face with the view of Tala waving his arms in all directions and hitting the madras they were laying on, trying hard not to scream from pain.

Bryan quickly put his body-weight – that, quite frankly, was bigger than Tala's – on his friend's upper body to stop him from moving and – as well as that – to stop him from hurting himself and Bryan. Not to mention the things in the room.  
He grabbed a hold of Tala's arms with his own and – with quite some hardship – looked into the blue eyes of his team captain. The smaller male was struggling to break free in his pain, but the lavender-haired boy held on with a steady grip and a grim look on his face. Tala on the other hand was _not _wearing a grim face. Rather than that, he was wearing a frightened mask.  
"Hey! Hey! Take it easy" Bryan half whispered, half screamed in frustration of seeing _his friend _in such pain. To see him panic like he always did when that happened. "Calm down. It's fine. I'm here..."  
After repeatedly whispering the same sentences and pushing him down, Bryan could feel how the red-haired male finally started to relax and loosened his grip of the pale wrists that had turned an annoying shade of pink in the dark room. He looked down at Tala with his purple eyes, who – for the first time since his attack had started – looked back at him.  
"You better now?" Bryan asked in his usual grumpy way with his eyebrows crooked in their usual annoyed way. As Tala nodded with sweat gliding down his forehead, Bryan leaned to the side and fell over to his back. His muscles were aching from effort and his face hurt from the early punch.

"...I hit the right spot this time, didn't I?" Tala asked after a while of silence. Bryan smeared.  
"Yeah" he answered and raised an invisible eyebrow before they both fell into silence once again.  
To Bryan's big surprise, Tala sat up in the bed and looked at him from above. What came next was so quiet, so much a whisper that if Bryan had been any more unfocused – like normal – he wouldn't have heard what he wanted to say. "Don't leave."

"Don't leave?" Bryan repeated as he sat up to look at his captain in the darkness that surrounded them. It wasn't like he had planned to leave earlier, but when he said it like that it made him wonder if he acted like it.  
"Yeah" Tala continued. "Don't leave. If you do, I'll have no one to take care of my attacks." Tala looked up at the roof, even though it was too dark to even see it. Just as it was too dark to see Bryan's new smile. Now that made more sense. "You actually are the only one who can stop them." A short pause, before Bryan realized that he probably should say something as well and before his open mouth was interrupted by Tala's already moving one. "As well as you're my best friend."

The first few moments, all Bryan could do was stare on the dark outlines of his best friend. Well, what he had said was true, but it was a bit of a shock to hear it for the first time.

"Yeah..." Bryan started, uncertain of what to say. "I know. We're best friends. That's why you don't have to worry that I'll leave you." Tala turned his head and looked at him. "Seriously." Bryan raised an eyebrow for the third time that evening. "After all that've happened to us and you're still thinking like that?" Bryan giggled slightly and shook his head. "No. That became certain the moment you had your first attack." The two males smiled at each other despite – or maybe because of – the inability to see it. "Plus. If you were gone, who would stop my attacks?" Bryan joked, thinking of a completely different sort of attack.

* * *

Thank you for reading this!  
The idea with this was so that the persons reading it could make their own choise weather or not it was a love story, do you think I succeded? Please tell me what you think of it and what you think I can improve ^^  
Once again, thank you for reading it!


End file.
